<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A God to Worship by HeyHiHell0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071058">A God to Worship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHiHell0/pseuds/HeyHiHell0'>HeyHiHell0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>divine fucking [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chastity Device, Come Eating, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Predicament Bondage, Religious Fanaticism, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHiHell0/pseuds/HeyHiHell0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Brother Solstice tells us you are excelling in your studies,” one of them said. </p><p>“He says you focus on your prayers and are dedicated and active in the sermons.” </p><p>Lamassu bowed his head. Since he wasn’t sure which priest was talking, he wasn’t sure which to look at, so he opted to look at his feet, hoping it would be read as meek and humble and obedient. </p><p>“I do my best, Sirs,” he said softly. Pride was a sin. </p><p>“Which is why you will be an Offering,” a priest said. “To be given at the next sermon.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Priests/Worshipper, god/worshipper - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>divine fucking [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2296808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A God to Worship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>additional tags: improvised sex toys (cuz this isn't a modern setting), nipple clamps, overstimulation, a lot of crying, knotting dicks, come inflation, derogatory language</p><p>let me know if i missed anything</p><p>content warnings: religious grooming, i didn't write this with the intention of Lamassu being a minor or underaged, but he is extremely sheltered and doesn't know what's going on and that is used against him</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lamassu knelt in front of the altar, back straight, knees splayed, presenting himself to the panel of priests for inspection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were intimidating up close, tall and looming, their dark habits wrapped tightly around their shoulders leaving them formless and otherworldly. Their heads were hooded, masks of black reflective glass and sewn leather keeping them anonymous and monstrous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu had only seen them from afar, watching from his spot in the pews as they would file behind the pulpit for each sermon. The only time one of Lamassu’s rank was able to get even close to them was during inspection which happened once a year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Display yourself,” one of the priests said. With the masks, Lamassu couldn’t tell which one had spoken, but the voice was deep and gruff, muffled only a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu had to still his shaking hands and he reached up to undo the clasps of his own habit. He was not permitted clothes other than the thin robe, so as each button was slipping free, the fabric was pulled back to expose pale skin, unmarred by wounds or sun. Lamassu kept himself perfect for the gods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed the habit off his shoulders, letting it pool around his hips. He turned his face up to the priests, stretching out his neck and folding his hands in the small of his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu shivered as one priest stooped to touch him, the leather of the gloves soft but indifferent. They brushed across Lamassu’s shoulders and then his chest, circling the nipples and then rubbing over the dusky pink nubs until they peaked and hardened against the touch and cold air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” the priest said, pulling away and leaving Lamassu to shiver with a need he didn’t know he had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Continue.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu assumed it was someone else who had spoken but he had no way to differentiate between them. And they all sounded so similar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu didn’t know how to interpret the tingling in his chest, didn’t know why he had the urge to touch and pinch and pull. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t what he had been ordered to do. So, with nervous hands, he undid the band of fabric around his waist that separated his habit into a top and a loose skirt. He untied it, folding it and setting it carefully aside and then grabbing the hem of the skirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitated, gods damn him, and then with a swallow, he pulled it up all the way up to his chin, spreading his knees a bit more to make sure the priests had a good view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the laity of the church wore the same belts, the metal a burnished silver that Lamassu had to clean and maintain. It wrapped around his genitals, keeping them soft and chaste and away from Lamassu’s touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been fitted with the chastity cage as soon as he had been admitted to the church, and while the older laity talked about how it felt to touch yourself, talked about orgasms, and talked about pleasure, Lamassu had nothing to compare it to. He wasn’t sure if he even remembered what he looked like, his body so foreign to him. Even when the cage was changed when he complained of tightness or persisting discomfort, he wasn’t allowed to look, eyes covered and hands bound so that his body remained pure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, he lifted his robes, showing the priests his cage and purity, small and contained and perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His skin prickled with goosebumps under their scrutiny as he was openly regarded, unable to hide anything from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept his skin hairless, as was directed by the gods, carefully shorn with a small blade and treated with a lotion that tingled and burned but ensured he was soft and supple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priests crowded around him, each studying him closely without a word, tipping their heads together to whisper between themselves but treating Lamassu like he was an art piece to be discussed and not talked to or acknowledged more than necessary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Lamassu just had to sit, still and quiet, trying to figure out why his chest itched and heat gathered between his legs. He wanted to squirm but had no idea why, biting his lip to stay quiet under the inspection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the priests seemed to reach some consensus and turned back to Lamassu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Disrobe, completely,” one said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And stand,” another said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu scrambled to obey, pushing himself to his feet and quickly pulling off his habit, folding it neatly and setting it aside with the belt and then standing naked before the group of priests, waiting for the next command. The stone was cold beneath his bare feet and made his body prickle, and Lamassu had to resist the urge to shift from foot to foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brother Solstice tells us you are excelling in your studies,” one of them said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He says you focus on your prayers and are dedicated and active in the sermons.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu bowed his head. Since he wasn’t sure which priest was talking, he wasn’t sure which to look at, so he opted to look at his feet, hoping it would be read as meek and humble and obedient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do my best, Sirs,” he said softly. Pride was a sin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is why you will be an Offering,” a priest said. “To be given at the next sermon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu couldn’t help but look up again, mouth open as he tried to think of some way to express his shock and gratitude and awe. He never thought he would ever be chosen for an Offering. It was the highest honor a laity could achieve, and Lamassu never considered himself good enough to warrant the attention of the priests. He did his prayers and studies but he never thought he would be chosen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirs!” he said. “I am . . . this is the highest honor! I . . . I must ask: are you sure? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One priest stepped forward, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder and turning him around, walking him forward towards the exit of the chamber. “It is not your place to question,” he chided. “The gods have chosen. You will spend the next days in the inner chambers, in prayer, fasting. You will be fetched when it is time for the Offering.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu swallowed hard, letting himself be pushed along. “Yes, Sir,” he said meekly. “I did not mean to question the gods.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, my child,” the priest said. “Now come. To the inner chambers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The church grounds were already sprawling, and Lamassu was only allowed in the open chambers and auditoriums for prayers and worship. His sleeping and living quarters were more akin to dormitories, shared with the other laities that lived in the church. There were other, more private quarters where the deacons and priests lived but Lamassu was not allowed there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The inner chambers were huge buildings at the back of the land, far away from the other facilities and private, used for the praying and worship of those who were much more important than Lamassu. He was never allowed back here, not even on the grounds, let alone in the buildings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shivered, wishing he had some sort of cover as they walked along, following the stone walkway back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sky was overcast and grey and the wind of fall was starting to pull the colored leaves from their branches. The change in seasons usually meant Lamassu and the other laities worked extra long hours keeping the grounds looking proper and clean. Now though, Lamassu had been chosen. And an Offering didn’t have to do the work of a laity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His nipples peaked into hard nubs against the cold, and Lamassu wanted to scratch at them, to see if he could make them feel like they had when the priest had touched them. But he kept his hands obediently at his side, flushing a little when they passed others on the way. They looked him over, disinterestedly, but it made Lamassu flustered that so many people saw the body he preserved for the gods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest opened the heavy front doors and finally they were inside again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu was grateful for the warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get to enjoy it long though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a click of his tongue, the priest called for several attendants who rushed to meet them. They scooped Lamassu under his arms, pulling him along down a hallway, twisting through dozens of turns, up and down flights of stairs, moving so quickly Lamassu was certain he would be lost if he tried to make the way himself. He was dizzy when they finally reached a room and stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here is where you will pray,” the attendant to his left said. A veil covered their face and Lamassu was only able to see their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And fast,” the attendant on his right added. “The days before the Offering must be spent in quiet contemplation, in dedication to the gods.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu swallowed hard at the bizarre contraption at the center of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Sir Priest?” he asked, wanting to slow down and stall. Everything was happening so fast. He had so many questions and while he didn’t want to admit it, he was also a little scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of your concern now,” the attendant on the left said, already pulling him towards the frame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come, to pray.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were padded slots for Lamassu’s knees, and the attendants angled his feet back, securing them in place so it wouldn’t be a strain on Lamassu’s muscles. They bent him over, and Lamassu yelped as they spread his cheeks and rubbed scented oil over his hole. He had had other laities help him when he bathed, of course, but having such a private part of him touched and rubbed with no preamble made him blush hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hush,” he was immediately chided, and Lamassu bit his tongue as best he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what was going on as they opened him with fingers and more oil until a large pole pushed into him, and he groaned at the size. He wanted to question what was going on, ask why this was necessary for prayer, but the attendants were working fast and he had already been chastised for speaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu’s eyes rolled when the texture of the pole became spiked and bumpy and one in particular settled in a spot inside of him that made him see stars. He had no idea his body could feel like this, and the cage around his dick was starting to feel just like that--a cage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whimpered with need as the attendants sat him back up, securing the pole to the ground beneath him so Lamassu would not be able to push it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A band around his neck made him stiffen as he was pulled up, straightening his back as much as possible. It was a strain, and Lamassu wasn’t sure how long he would be able to hold it. His stomach sunk when he heard it be fastened into place, the attendants stepping aside to gather more equipment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu’s hands were at his throat then picking at the strap nervously. It wasn’t like it was choking him but it was uncomfortable and tight, forcing his body to arch backwards and strain to reach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of that,” one attendant said, catching his wrists and pulling them sharply behind his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The strain of muscles that didn’t know labor made Lamassu’s eyes roll back. There must be some beam extending back from the base of his neck because his arms were pulled up and secured there. One attendant tightened leather straps from Lamassu’s wrists all the way to his elbows, the other folded his fingers into a proper prayer position and bound them into place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This hurts,” Lamassu whined. He could barely even struggle, his body pulled so tight in so many different directions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An attendant--Lamassu had stopped behind able to tell them apart--slapped him sharply on the cheek. “You suffer for the gods,” they instructed. “And you do you best to keep you petty, human complaints to yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu wanted to protest, blinking back tears at the pain. Why would a god want his body twisted so cruelly? How was he supposed to focus on his prayers when his muscles ached and strained in his position? Why was the pole secured in his hole, in a place he never dreamed would be touched or stretched so obscenely? Why? Why? Why? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whimpered but bit back his complaints. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shivered in delight when they brushed across his chest. Like the priest had before, but without the gloves, their touch was so much more human. They pinched at his nipples, and Lamassu cried out, unsure if he wanted to press into the touch or try to twist away. He couldn’t do either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each attendant stood on either side of him, each working one of his nipples. They twisted and pulled and squeezed, and Lamassu had no idea his body was able to feel like this. He was crying, but it wasn’t from the pain. Is this what he had saved for the gods? This body? The pleasure?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t paying attention, so when the clamps closed around his nipples, he jerked in surprise, choking out a cry and straining to look down, blinking away his tears as everything went blurry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flushed even hotter at the way the pink flesh of his nipples bulged out between the clamps. It looked . . . . dirty, and Lamassu didn’t know why. He wasn’t sure how his body could look like that and now the attendants were forcing it to do things he had never dreamed possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thin, delicate chains hung from the clamps, holding up twin incense burners that were already starting to smoke. That with the tears made the room even more hazy and out of focus, and Lamassu was panting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The incense will be changed as it burns,” one attendant explained. “On the second day, charcoals will be used to heat the metal. It is a form of focus.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu didn’t understand the explanation but he was too busy squirming, making the burners swing and tug on his nipples in a way that sent heat down to his crotch in a way he wasn’t sure was good or bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit still!” an attendant ordered, cinching the strap around his neck tighter and forcing Lamassu to still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cried at his disobedience.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mouth,” the attendant said, tapping at Lamassu’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Lamassu didn’t have any choice but to obey, opening his mouth as if he were accepting a bite of food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ring that they propped behind his teeth forced his mouth much wider. Lamassu couldn’t speak anymore, just let out surprised cries as the device was fixed into place, tying to the wood behind his head and holding it upright. His tongue poked out without even thinking about it and Lamassu struggled to swallow in this new stress position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quieter,” the attendant said, pinching the tip of his tongue and making Lamassu squeak. “Much better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu groaned, wondering what could possibly be done to his body next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The attendants next approached him with a hood of thick cloth, and Lamassu jerked in alarm. To have his sight taken from him would be the last of his senses. Time would lose meaning and the thought of spending any amount of time strapped to this horrendous device sounded like torture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The pole inside of you is hollow,” the attendant explained, not commenting on Lamassu’s useless, panicked struggling. “It runs down to a bell that is hung in a room of worship beneath you. When struck, the vibrations travel a long way. When people worship, they will ring the bell, and you will worship with them. Understand?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu didn’t but he couldn’t ask questions. He wanted to assure them he was doing his best to obey, but everything hurt or felt tingly and weird and the cage around his dick was tight in a way he didn’t know was possible. He had never prayed or worshiped like this and it was confusing and strange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” the attendant said, holding up the hood again. “You will stay here and pray until it is time for the Offering.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu wanted to resist, but he couldn’t even shake his head as the attendants pulled the hood over his head, plunging him into darkness and muffling any outside noise. From what he could feel, Lamassu guessed it didn’t cover his whole head, splitting at his nose and leaving his mouth uncovered before tightening back around his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, he lost all sense of time and space immediately, whimpering and twitching as much as he could. But there was no way to get free. He was stuck. He had no choice but to pray as he sunk into his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, great Selune, hear this pathetic sinner who looks to you for guidance. Help my focus and lead my prayers. Make me good for the Offering and keep me from defiling a body that was kept perfect for you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sharp gong of a bell somewhere else in the building jolted him out of his thoughts, and Lamassu only had a moment to register what it was before the pole inside of him was vibrating. He squealed in alarm, body immediately going tense as it tried to pull away from the sensations. There was the spot inside of him that made him see stars, and with the gag in, Lamassu couldn’t hold back a strangled scream as the cage around his dick got tighter and the vibrations continued on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another strike of the bell, and Lamassu was crying, tears soaking into the fabric of the hood and plastering it to his skin. He could only sit and endure it though, clenching around the pole as it hummed inside of him. It felt like he peed himself, but there was no way to tell, he just lost all control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again and again the bell was struck, the noise drowning out Lamassu's squeals and moans as the pole inside of him hummed. And it wasn't long before he was squirming with overstimulation, whimpering in confusion as the spots inside him turned sensitive and almost painful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he couldn't pull away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It finally got to a point where Lamassu could finally think again, the last of the noise and vibrations fading slowly away. He was shivering and cold, sweating from the strain and the ordeal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Selune, please spare me this torture. I wish to be yours but why do you demand such a thing?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Lamassu immediately felt guilty for the thoughts, defying a god when he was to be an Offering. How shameful. How useless. This wasn’t praying, this was complaining, and Lamassu wasn’t supposed to complain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he had that thought, the bell rang again as if Selune were punishing himself, and Lamassu went stiff, trying to hold back his groans as his body shook and twitched. Gods help him, he could only sit and take it, nothing more, and he was supposed to pray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Selune, make me open to your will. I want to be good for you. Take my body and make it something that pleases you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rang, and drool poured out of Lamassu’s open mouth, foaming a bit and he thrashed in his bindings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Selune, I wish to obey, help me. I want to be good. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rang, and Lamassu’s body slumped around the pole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Selune, my body is yours. I give it to you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rang, and Lamassu had no thoughts. He had no will. He was nothing. Not even human in the presence of a god. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Selune. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Selune. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Selune</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rant and Lamassu had no thoughts of his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time became nothing to him. At one point, he thought someone was with him, perhaps refilling the incense dangling from his chest. But every time the bell rang, he couldn’t think and the world around him fell away until all he could think about was his hole, his chest, the vibrations, and the strain of his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Selune. The god. His god. Selune the merciful, who would take his body in the Offering. Lamassu would give himself over and Selun would take him and he would finally have a purpose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rang and he was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing he was aware of someone slowly pouring water into his mouth, and Lamassu choked for a moment before figuring out how to swallow. And then he gulped down as much as he could, surprising himself with how thirsty he was. Noise around him was muffled, and with the blindfold, Lamassu had no sense of time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body felt numb, his hole especially. It was such a strange feeling that he tried to shift before remembering that he couldn’t move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still,” a muffled voice said, and Lamassu couldn’t tell if it was one of the attendants or someone new. “Worship is over for the day. You should rest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu wasn’t sure if that meant the day was over or if it was only the end of worship. How much longer did he have to stay here? Days? He whimpered, grateful when the nozzle of water was pushed back into his mouth and he was allowed to drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach rumbled, but he wouldn’t be allowed food. He dimly remembered that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will be attended to. Cleansed by the clergy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu didn’t know what that meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The incense burners on his chest dipped with a new weight, and Lamassu grunted at the wave of heat that came moments after. Charcoal. He remembered that too. And then he jerked as the metal heated up, working slowly up the chains until the clamps around his nipples started to burn, and the abused flesh that had gotten used to their treatment so far was given a completely new stress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cleansed through fire and heat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu whined. This was different from the vibrations. This didn’t stop. This kept going and getting hotter and hotter and he couldn’t get away. His body jerked against his will, instinctively fighting the sensation even though Lamassu was desperate to obey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fingers dipped into his open mouth, sliding down his tongue and pressing in further and further until his lips were stretched wider than what was comfortable. Lamassu grunted and then heaved violently as the fingers dipped into his throat and pressed for his gag reflex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was a whole new torture as they groped and played with his throat, forcing him to heave and jerk and twist as much as he could. Until his body was too exhausted to resist and when the fingers squirmed in his throat, Lamassu just gurgled weakly around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally pulled out, their fingers were followed by a gush of drool and spit. Lamassu heaved but there was only water in his stomach and he wasn’t going to throw that up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slumped in his bonds, more exhausted than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he was left there. At least, he assumed that the person left. No one else touched him, and all that was left was to focus on the burning and ache in his poor chest. Lamassu didn’t bother squirming. Instead he focused on quieting his mind and sitting as still as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Selune.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach ached with how empty it was. His nipples burned. Drool dripped out of his mouth and his muscles burned from the position he had held so long. His hole still tingled as if the pole was still vibrating inside him and he couldn’t help but clench every few moments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu wanted to cry but he was all out of tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was half dozing, and maybe if he had been paying attention, he would have heard the person enter the room. As it was, he was caught off guard, twitching in surprise a something shoved into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had to be flesh, human, though as Lamassu pressed at it with his tongue he couldn’t figure out what exactly it was. It leaked some salty liquid, and it spread around his mouth as it thrust in and out of him. Lamassu didn’t have the room to resist, so he could only sit and let whatever was happening to him happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After several minutes, hands gripped him on either side of his head and the thing in his mouth plunged into his throat. Lamassu’s gag reflex was still battered from before, but that didn’t stop his body from seizing up at the sudden lack of air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt something spill in his mouth, and he swallowed without thinking, gasping as the thing pulled out and he was let go. Whoever it was didn’t speak, didn’t touch him other than that, and as far as Lamassu could tell, left immediately after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He panted for a moment, working his tongue around his mouth to try to puzzle out what the salty liquid was. Not quite as thin as water or tea. Still, with how hungry he was, Lamassu licked up as much of it as he could, grateful for the flavor after nothing for so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before someone else entered the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu was more awake this time and didn’t choke as much when the similar thing shoved into his mouth. It was a slightly different shape, as far as Lamassu could tell as he mapped it out with his tongue, but it spilled the similar salty liquid that he eagerly drank down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like before, the thing thrust in for several minutes before plunging to the back of his mouth and spilling. Lamassu swallowed dutifully, licking his lips as best he could as the thing pulled away. Again, no words, no touch, the person left and Lamassu was alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it continued like this for a while. Lamassu wasn’t sure how much time passed in between each person, but soon he was exhausted, jolting awake whenever his mouth was used and struggling to keep up when the thrusts became too fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had to be night. It had to be. He had been awake for so long and he just wanted rest and sleep. But every time he was even close to dozing off, he was jolted awake, choking and gasping. Never enough time in between each person to get any sort of beneficial rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu had been hungry before, but he slowly felt his stomach fill until it seemed to bulge. The liquid was more filling than just drinking water and soon Lamassu was actually full. He didn’t want to drink anymore but he didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t tip his head down enough to spit out the liquid and when the back of his throat was hit, he swallowed instinctively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The charcoals in the incense burners were refreshed, the heat strong and persistent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was moaning when it didn’t stop, wishing he could beg with whoever was in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body was no longer his though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Offering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cleansed by clergy, the attendant had said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu wanted to beg Selune for mercy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time was nothing, and the next thing Lamassu was aware of, was someone wiping his mouth with a wet cloth, and Lamassu’s nose tingled with the scent of fresh incense. At the direction of whoever was with him, he performed ablutions, the liquid he had been forced to drink making his bladder full and uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prepare yourself,” the attendant said, inspecting the straps on Lamassu’s body and then giving him a long drink of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu grunted in confusion, whining when the water was pulled away long before he had had enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The morning bells chime to start all worship of the church,” the attendant said, and there was a clatter as they collected their equipment to leave. “And your body will feel the praise and adoration of all of the priests as one. It will be glorious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu whimpered, but the door was snapping closed and he was alone again. He squirmed on the pole, wondering, stupidly, if he could climb off it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Selune, spare me. Mercy. I beg for it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu knew the morning bells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They could be heard all across the church grounds and were rung for hours at a time. Breakfast conversation was always had over the chimes and clanging. He was sure he would lose his mind if he had to sit on the violent vibrations for hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He imagined his friends, his fellow laity, eating breakfast and sharing the verses and prayers they had learned or studied. Laughing and joking with each other as the bells chimed. And they would have no idea where he was. Enduring what he was enduring. That the bells were a signal of his torment, and not just the typical call to worship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu never once wished to end his life. Life was a gift from the gods, to be cherished and enjoyed and celebrated and dedicated. To wish to take away a gift from the gods was heresy, blasphemy, a cardinal sin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the first bell sounded, Lamassu wished he had never been born. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lost himself. Drooling and shaking, eyes rolling back as it all became too much too fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu wasn’t aware of time or the world again until much later, when someone was patting his cheek, coaxing him back to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be awake if we are to untie you,” a voice said, stern, like it didn’t care what he had endured. “It is time to talk with the counsel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu squirmed, eager to be off and free again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The attendants worked carefully, like they knew what they were doing. They held his hands carefully, rubbing the feeling back into his arms before moving onto his legs. The gag was pulled out of his mouth and Lamassu worked his jaw carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they pulled him off the pole, he squeaked at the feeling, like his hole was being pulled out of himself. Everything felt too loose and open, and he wanted to check with his hands, making sure everything was still okay, but the attendants caught him reaching and slapped at his wrists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not touch,” they said. They bound his wrists together in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without removing the hood, he was pulled forward, stumbling on aching legs. His whole body protested the movement and after such a sleepless night, Lamassu wanted only to curl up on his cot, pull blankets over his head, and sleep for a moon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was led along, stumbling down stairs, knocking into corners, almost falling several times before being caught by the attendants. He felt like a dumb child with they way they corrected him with sharp words and brisk touches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t ready for the blast of cold air that meant they were outside. Even a day locked inside and the weather had turned downwards. It had to be good though. Selune, god of the moon, welcomed the cold weather and full moons of fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If things were normal, he would be bundled up in his winter habit, rushing around the church grounds with the other laity, all of them giggling and flushed at the luxury of fur-lined clothes. The priests were always in a good mood after the first frost, reassured the Selune was still with them, and were more lenient on studies, letting them outside to get rid of some of their restless energy. He remembered the small bits of sweet chocolate they would be given, a small celebration that he and his friends would savor and thank Selune for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew none of that joy now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His knees hit the frost covered ground with a crunch, and Lamassu had to catch himself with his bound hands so he didn’t pitch completely forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands on his shoulders pulled him back up, and after a moment of wrestling, the hood was peeled from his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold air was almost a slap to the face, and while the rest of his body had been cleaned, Lamassu was aware that a layer of sweat and tears had caked to his skin under the layer of fabric. After the darkness for so long, it also took his eyes a moment to adjust, and he blinked, squinting up, trying to figure out where he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he was indeed outside, it was some sort of enclosed courtyard, surrounded on all sides by the cold grey brick of the church. He was kneeling in front of a small half-circle of priests, their masks puffing with fog as their breath froze with the cold. The cold black glass was completely emotionless as they all regarded them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Offering,” one finally said, tone clipped and stern. “You were instructed to pray. To meditate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell us of your prayers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have you learned?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Lassamu was only barely able to tell the voices apart and certainly couldn’t tell which one was speaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I . . .” His throat felt too dry and he was shivering uncontrollably. “I prayed. Selune told me I am nothing when I am in the presence of a god. My body is his to do as he desires and. . . with his grace and mercy, I am able to endure and continue." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priests all exchanged blank looks and something passed between them. It had to be unspoken or perhaps it was whispered between them and Lamassu couldn’t hear them because his teeth were rattling in his skull from the cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Acceptable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bring him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu was grabbed under his arms and dragged back to his feet. He was so exhausted and cold at this point that he could barely support himself, the attendants or whoever was holding him having to carry him along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They entered some back room, but the huge bay stained glass windows didn’t do much to retain the heat any more than the outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu was shivering violently as he was laid across a freezing stone altar, leather straps around his wrists and ankles forcing him to uncurl and hold still. He wanted to protest. Let him sleep! Let him rest for a moment and then he could cooperate better! He didn’t mean to resist but when they grabbed and touched him without warning, it was a shock and surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A container of water was upended over his head, and Lamassu was dragged back to his body with gasps and sputters. It immediately evaporated across his skin, making it even colder than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please-” he spluttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hush,” someone snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be prepared for the Offering.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harsh clothes scrubbed across his skin, dragging over his nipples in a way that made him gasp and moan. His hole was sore, and as they cleaned the cage around his dick, Lamassu whimpered and writhed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he croaked, voice breaking under the cold and exhaustion. “Why does it feel like this?” Did it feel good? He wasn’t sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Silly laity,” someone chided. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All your studies and you still know nothing of the world.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no idea what they were talking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was dried off with rough towels, hair yanked and combed through before being braided and pinned into place. A tall collar was wrapped around his throat, tightened in a way that meant he had to hold his chin up high and proud. Some lotion was rubbed on his nipples before new clamps were applied, and when Lamassu jerked and sobbed, they twinkled and rang as the tiny bells that now dangled from him sounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More bells were attached to his cage as well, his balls adorned in the same way. He was untied from the table and pulled to his feet. More bands of bells were secured around his wrists and ankles, and now every time he moved Lamassu jingled merrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was bent over without warning, and something huge was worked into his hole, drizzled generously in some sort of oil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu was crying again by the time it was in place, and he stood bow-legged, clinging to an attendant for support. It felt like his hips were being spread open, wider than what should be physically possible, and the moment he was forced to stand on his own, he would just collapse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drink,” someone ordered, bringing a cup to his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The liquid was cold and bitter, and Lamassu gagged before managing to swallow it. It made his body go hot and tingly, and the urge to touch and scratch at his nipples and . . . and the cage became more and more. Lamassu was panting with the heat then, the cold a memory in a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come,” the attendant said, wiping away his tears one last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu was dragged along, and he was only half paying attention where they were going, lost in the hazy fog of heat. Every touch to his skin felt amplified a hundred times over and it all made his head spin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The attendants holding him up pushed through the thick double doors and pulled Lamassu up a center aisle and then he was spun around and presented to the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s when Lamassu realized that he was standing in front of a full congregation, each of them wearing the black blank masks and staring at him as if they were studying an insect under glass. He shuddered and twisted, weakly fighting against the attendants’ grip on his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bells pinned across his body jingled in the silence of the auditorium, the only noise, not even the creak of wooden pews. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One priest, taller than the others but wearing the heavy black habit and mask as all the rest, stepped forward, a holy book in his hands as he approached Lamassu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Offering,” he declared to the congregation. In a quieter voice, he turned to the attendants. “Present him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu was dragged up onto a stage, in front of a pulpit. His wrists were bound together and then pulled up over his head until he was dancing on the tips of his toes, the bells ringing in such a soft noise that made the situation seem happier or lighter than it actually was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu was panting, whimpering as the hands pulled away and he was left standing all alone in front of the crowd, every eye on him as he twisted and writhed to get some sort of stimulation. He wanted. He wanted like he had never wanted before. He wanted touch and pain and pleasure. He wanted. . . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted the cage off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rebellious thought made him cry out, wordlessly begging Selune for forgiveness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest was chanting, reading from the book as he lit incense and waved the smoke in a halo about Lamassu’s head. The candles were extinguished, leaving the auditorium in hazy darkness, the only light filtering in from the outside through the stained glass windows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A huge mural of Selune stretched across the back of the room, and it was all Lamassu could focus on through the haze of whatever drugs he had drunk and the smoke and chanting in the room. The imposing figure of the god was picked out in pale blue glass, his skin brown and rich and eyes benevolent and kind. In the scene, he rode upon a pale white horse under the full moon of autumn, the Hounds of the Hunt jumping around his feet, pink tongue hanging out as they stared up at the god in awe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like Lamassu did now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chanting reached some fevered pitch, and suddenly the shadows of the room moved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu thought it was his imagination for a moment. The mural suddenly moved and peeled away from the glass, the figure winking at him and then flying up to the ceiling. Lamassu followed it as best he could. It took so much effort just to focus on a small thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The incense and smoke was sharp in his nose, skin still hot and itchy. He wanted to be touched so badly, twisting and pulling against the straps that kept his arms up but unable to break free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shadow-y figure hovered around the ceiling, studying him with vague glowing eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu whimpered and thrust his chest up, offering himself to the figure. Selune. It had to be. Take him. He wanted the god to take him now. Here was the Offering, his to take and consume, and Lamassu was delirious with want and need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh sweet thing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice was in his head. It had to be. None of the priests responded to it and it made Lamassu shiver and groan. His cage was tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They chose a good one this time, didn’t they? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The praise made Lamassu’s head swim and he whimpered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” he whispered. “Please. I--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, you are far gone. I think I will enjoy you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a crash of metal, the room went completely dark. The priests remained calm, continuing their chanting and rituals, and Lamassu screamed in alarm as huge hands wrapped around his waist and yanked him upwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The straps around his wrists broke easily, and everything went cold and dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lamassu came back to himself, he was laying on something hot and living and breathing. It moved beneath him, up and down with each inhale and exhale, but as soon as he opened his eyes, it stirred and moved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, you’re finally awake.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice was no longer in his mind, but Lamassu recognized it immediately as the voice from before. While his wrists were still bound, he was able to push himself up, shivering as claws brushed down his spine. The danger was there, but the drug made everything feel good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was scared I had lost you,” the voice said, and the claws gripped the back of the collar Lamassu wore, scruffing him and pulling him up, dangling him in front of the grinning snout of some dark creature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu whimpered. “S. . . Selune?” he asked. He didn’t recognize the god but he did take many forms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature chuckled. “Oh dear, you were waiting for my brother. You dumb, stupid humans. Selune left centuries ago, bored of the worship and duties. No one noticed when I took over though, so I’m not complaining.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu shivered, in fear more than the cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shar, god of the winter and darkness, forgetfulness and loss,” the creature said with a curling grin of sharp teeth. “Selune, of course, left me his Hounds and the moon and the cold, so I am also the god of that. But you can call me Master, as you are my Offering.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I . . . I want Selune,” Lamassu said, aware that he was crying stupidly, like a child asking for his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shar laughed. “I don’t care what you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw Lamassu aside, and he landed on some bed of silks and cushions. Whips of shadow were already snapping around his limbs, pulling him taut and trapping him under Shar’s hungry gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was more animalistic than Selune, a canine head with triangular ears. His body was lean and covered in short black fur and a tail swept behind him. His front limbs were more armlike with dexterous hands and sharp claws. His hindlegs were more animal than, the paws huge though it didn’t hide the curved claws that clacked on the stone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love my brother’s followers,” Shar said, leering over him and then climbing onto the bed. His claws tapped the cage at Lamassu’s crotch, making him twist in an effort to get away. “So chaste and sweet and dumb. Do you even know what sex is?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu could barely think straight. “S. . . Sex?” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shar bared his teeth in a wide smile and licked his lips. “Oh, I will have to teach you all about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I . . . I want Selune, he . . . he is my god, n-not you,” Lamassu protested, struggling against the shadows that bound him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will have no other gods but me,” Shar said with a growl. “I will just have to teach you how to worship.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His form rippled and suddenly a huge appendage jutted up from his crotch, red and leaking and pouring off waves of heat. It had to be the size of Lamassu’s thigh as it flopped across the bed, brushing against his calf and making him whimper in terror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is your new altar,” Shar said with a grin. “The cock of a god, where you will kneel every day for your prayers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C . . . cock?” Lamassu said. The word was foreign in his mouth and he had never heard it before. It felt dirty and wrong, Selune would never think of such a thing, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is what you will dedicate your life to,” Shar continued. “Every waking thought will be of me, until you are broken and obedient in all things. There is no death here, no aging, no hunger. I am your world now, Little One, and you belong only to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want this!” Lamassu cried, unable to hold back his tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shar just laughed at him. “I will show you just how much you do,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a single claw, he tapped at the cage and it fell away, broken in an instant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu gasped as he got hard, dizzy with the feeling he had never had before. His hips moved on their own, pumping up as his dick strained and began oozing. What was happening to him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they do keep you eager and horny, don’t they?” Shar teased. “I bet you’ve never even cum before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Horny?” Lamassu said, gasping through his own tears. “I . . . cum?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt small and stupid, none of the words in Shar’s mouth familiar. He had been so good in his studies, so why was all of this foreign to him? Surely if it were a type of worship, he would have been taught it by now? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will teach you everything you need to know,” Shar said and ducked his head, wrapping his dexterous tongue around Lamassu’s dick and closing the rest of his mouth around his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu gasped and threw his head back at the sensation, letting out a breathy moan before he could stop himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shar’s mouth was hot and wet, his tongue coiling around his dick and squeezing in a way that made Lamassu’s mind reel. His legs locked around Shar’s snout on their own, squeezing and trying to pull him closer and closer. Shar sucked him, and Lamassu saw stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heat was building in his stomach, something Lamassu didn’t recognize, and he was humping into Shar’s mouth, confused but too caught up in the pleasure and sensations. His head was thrown back, chest arched up and off the bed and he writhed against the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m-I’m gonna--Selune, I’m--</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes crossed and his vision blurred, and Lamassu twitched as his body jerked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shar pulled off him, tongue hanging out of his mouth and painted with small streaks of white. He licked his snout and swallowed. “Cum,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu was still trying to catch his breath, limp and boneless from it. That was cum? Cumming? The pleasure was a sin, and Lamassu sobbed, begging Selune to forgive him for his disobedience and dishonor. Wanting to say that it wasn’t his fault. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scared that he wanted more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though I am not impressed by you calling my brother’s name,” Shar said, tone turning a little dark. “I thought I made it clear who your god is now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Lamassu gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will be,” Shar said. “I’m going to fuck you until my name and my cock are the only things left if your mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck?” Lamassu whimpered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shar grabbed his thighs, his fingers wrapping easily around them and pushing them wide, dragging Lamassu down beneath him. “I will teach you all the language you need to know,” he said, breath washing over Lamassu’s face as he cringed away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed Lamassu’s hips up, exposing his still-open hole and licking in once with one broad swipe of his tongue. Lamassu keened at the feeling, tongues curling. Everything was over sensitive now and he wanted Shar to pull away. The god did no such thing, covering his hole in drool before sitting up and lining up the tip of his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is fucking,” Shar said with a greedy grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu had had the pole in his hole and that had been a stretch, but this was hot and living and burning. A scream died in his throat as Shar pushed in, shoving out a space for himself inside Lamassu that shouldn’t be open. And he didn’t stop moving until his hips were pressed against Lamassu’s, cock fully inside, and Lamassu was a shivering, sobbing mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it feel good, Little One?” Shar crooned. He wasn’t even moving and Lamassu felt as if he were going to come again. “Tell me how a god’s cock feels inside your tiny body.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu was crying, not from pain but the stretch was so foreign and the fact that his body felt so good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>like he wanted this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, made him scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s. . . it’s so big,” he managed. “I . . . how is this possible?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything is possible with a god,” Shar said. “Words. Describe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Worship</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu sobbed. “It’s big!” he repeated. “It’s . . . your cock is so big. Inside me. It feels so . . . good. It’s feels good! Your cock feels so good inside of me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There we go,” Shar said. “We’ll work on your vocabulary later, but for now, that will do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out, and Lamassu cried, arching again as his hole stretched and gaped. Shar’s cock didn’t leave him completely, but the tip resting just inside was a lot more tolerable than the whole thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu slumped again, looking down at the horrific red thing that had just been inside him. The size still baffled him. How it had fit, he still wasn't sure. He hiccupped and swallowed, finally finding his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That?” he asked. “That’s . . . fucking?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shar laughed, tipping back his head as if he hadn’t been expecting the question. And then he looked down at Lamassu, almost pity in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Little One, this is fucking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thrust nearly folded Lamassu in half and it punched the air out of his lungs so he couldn’t cry out. Instead he choked and gurgled as Shar pumped in and out of his body, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>him in a way that Lamassu had never experienced. This was so much different than just a pole. This was hot and burning and </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Lamassu was crying as he came again, feeling liquid hit his stomach and chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shar didn’t stop though. He kept going, breathing heavy and gruff until he thrust in one last time, something swelling at the base of his cock that spread Lamassu’s hole wider and wider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes bulged in a panic and he struggled. No, surely that was too large! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Shar just shoved into him one last time and stilled, what felt like a ball of firm muscle locking into Lamassu’s hole as something hot and liquid spilled into his guts. Lamassu’s stomach bulged a moment later, though Shar couldn’t pull out just yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them were quiet and slumped, catching their breath from the ordeal. Lamassu was still crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a good little worshipper,” Shar crooned, and his tongue licked across Lamassu’s face, catching the tears. “Soon, you will learn how to fuck on my cock yourself, so that I am not doing all the work. I don’t care for my followers to be lazy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu just whimpered, too exhausted to manage words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My knot lasts several minutes,” Shar said, and Lamassu guessed that was the painful swelling of the cock that now speared his hole and locked him in place. “I will allow you to ask some questions.” He hummed and ground he cock down, making Lamassu gasp. “Whether or not I answer them, I will decide.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu swallowed, licking his lips and trying to find his voice. “I’m--” He sounded broken and high pitched, even to his own ears. “Did you . . . cum?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shar chuckled and patted his chest, plucking his claws against Lamassu’s nipples. “I did, Little One. I like to keep my worshippers stuffed full, and you will learn how to carry my cum in your hole at all hours, whenever I want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu gasped and screwed his eyes shut. “And you will . . . fuck me?” he asked, voice now quiet and softer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyday, Little One,” Shar promised. “Though time is nothing here. I will fuck you whenever I feel like it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu bit his lip, trying to hold back his tears. “And Selune?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shar hummed, testing how much give Lamassu’s hole had before deciding he couldn’t pull out just yet before settling back into place. “Eventually, you will forget my brother’s name,” he said. “I will be the only one who exists for you, the only one who matters. Your body will know me and only me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu clenched down on the cock without meaning too and then he did it again, on purpose, as he tried to figure out how this new part of his body worked. He moaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How. . . . how long?” he whispered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shar chuckled. “Forever, Little One,” he said. “Forever until I am bored.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A single tear fell from Lamassu’s eye, and he felt it trickle down his cheek, soaking into the fabric under his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shar pulled back sharply, and Lamassu yelped in surprise as the knot was jolted out of his body unexpectedly. He clenched down but it wasn’t much help as he felt the liquid ooze its way down through his body. Luckily, Shar was prepared, shoving some sort of plug inside of him that swelled until it caught on the rim of his hold, holding everything inside whether Lamassu wanted it or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will teach you all about your body,” Shar said. “Things that your studies neglected. The language and words that you will now use for yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that his cock was free, he moved more freely, pulling Lamassu onto his lap so that his chest was thrust forward, arms straining to where they were still secured overhead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your tits,” Shar said, pinching both of Lamassu’s nipples tight between claws and tugging them upwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu gasped, already pulled taut that he couldn’t move against the pull to ease the stretch. Shar held him there, straining, with an expectant look, and Lamassu wasn’t sure what was expected of him for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tits!” he finally gasped. “They are my tits! My tits!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a hum of satisfaction, Shar dropped him. He slid his hand up Lamassu’s throat, squeezing threatenly before slipping two fingers up and plunging them into Lamassu’s mouth. His hand was so large that even the two digits stretched Lamassu’s mouth wide, lips straining as his tongue thrashed as the fingers dipped easily to the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mouthpussy,” Shar said, obviously amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu gurgled weakly around him, trying to suck and swallow the spit that was quickly collecting in his mouth. When Shar finally pulled out, he gasped and swallowed, choking on the liquid for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mouth . . . mouthpussy,” he managed to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With two claws, Shar pinched the head of his dick and it was the first time the pleasure leaned more towards pain for Lamassu. He whimpered and twitched and cried. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clit,” Shar said, giving it another squeeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clit!” Lamassu sobbed quickly, just to get it over with. “Clit!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And your sweet hole, that I will be fucking as often as I please,” Shar said, pushing Lamassu’s hips up and bending him in half so that his knees were near his head. “Is your cunt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cu. . . cunt,” Lamassu gasped. The words were unfamiliar but his face burned as he said them. Somehow he knew they were wrong, or dirty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Shar seemed too pleased at making him say them for it to be harmless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I will keep you for a while,” Shar said. “You are different from the other Offerings I’ve taken. Sweeter. I can’t wait to train your body to be mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lamassu was too exhausted to resist or argue or protest. More tears fell down his cheeks and he had no way to wipe them away. His body had never felt more foreign, now that it was named and claimed by Shar. No longer his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was terrifying how good it all felt. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>